


见光

by Christyfish



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	见光

·各种无聊的脑洞拼凑  
·初次写车 如有任何问题请张轩/关斌出来亲自对线并当场示范  
·新手拉小破车 肉不香都是因为张轩的肚腩  
·全文1w2左右 食用愉快

张敬轩站在玄关换鞋，看见客厅依然明亮，沙发上躺着一个人；厨房里点了一盏昏暗的小灯。他抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。十二点二十分，比昨天整整晚了一个半小时。他刚从雅旺回来，对今晚的成果不是很满意，但人毕竟不是机器，他坐在操控器前面，想起关智斌昨天打着哈欠，眼底乌青，为他开门，像只大狗一样抱他，跟他撒娇，我以为你今晚喺雅旺度住喇。

他喊他，但是他睡沉了，手里握着本书，没有听见。张敬轩突然玩心大起，俯身给熟睡的小王子好几个蜻蜓点水的吻。等尝够了甜点，他才坐下来，伸手去捏他的鼻子。关智斌睡得不浅，他正在做一个超人打怪兽的梦，怪兽明明就剩最后一滴血了，却还有力气冲上来，掐着他的脖子不让他喘气。他哼哼两声醒了，看见是恋人掐着他的鼻子，喂呀——

他张牙舞爪，伸手作势要去挠这个刚刚回家使坏的怪兽。张敬轩早有准备，一把将他接到怀里。“你嘅嘴唇咁甜？系咪食咗芒果？”“系啊，你点会——”关智斌突然发觉不对，直起身摸了摸嘴唇，“啊！流氓！！你居然偷锡我！！”

“点啊，犯罪咩？'偷锡阿伯'罪？判几年啊？”张敬轩抓住关智斌不安分挥舞的双手，“唔介意我多锡两下？”说到做到，他笑着亲了亲他的脖颈。他看到关智斌耳朵尖都泛红了，作恶似地又俯身要吻他，关智斌连一边推他一边喊着，“得啦！！唔好再锡啦！！惩罚你唔得饮Chef Kenny嘅靓汤！”

两个人打打闹闹好久才消停，Chef Kenny按照张敬轩给的菜谱熬了一盅汤，放在厨房里温着，等他回来陪他一起喝。

张敬轩觉得汤淡了点，但是他想也好，这是关智斌一贯的饮食作风，总要健康点。他放下汤匙，关智斌坐在对面，翻他送给他的那本《小王子》；厨房的小灯关了，张敬轩想起来他答应了关智斌要买新的沙拉酱；桌上的香薰是关智斌最喜欢的味道，张敬轩出门的时候点上了；也许洗衣篓里的衣服他俩都没记得洗；关智斌已经替他放好了浴缸里的热水；餐厅的灯光有些昏黄，张敬轩沉默地盯着桌边的碎角，一个跨越了无数个永恒的念头就这么绽放了。

他说，“关智斌，不如我哋结婚啫。”

关智斌愣了一下。他知道，他们可以以真正意义上的伴侣身份度过这一生了，他发自内心感到高兴和感动，但是他对这个根本不算请求的请求迟疑了。这个微妙的情绪被张敬轩捕捉到了，他有些小心翼翼，试探性地叫他，“Kenny？”

关智斌知道结婚意味着什么。他们都是男人，性别差异所带来的不对等的责任完全能够忽略不计；那些柴米油盐的琐碎和争吵，他们也早就度过；父母和亲朋会给予他们祝福——花团锦簇、欢呼笑闹，都不会少。但这同样意味着他们向大众公开了恋情，庆贺也好，流言也罢，他们都不得不将更多的精力放在面对话筒和摄像机前，为这段早就尘埃落定的关系，增添媒体喜爱的戏剧性——至少在接下来的很长一段时间内。张敬轩最近要开演唱会了，而他打算等他修整结束，请一次年假同游欧洲，要为共同避世终老的梦想埋一颗小小的种子。他当然不希望这个时候去做这样一件决定重大的事，关智斌抬头看向张敬轩，那里面从来都只有他的影子。

“我谂搵个时间公开。”张敬轩眼里浮起期待和温柔，“我哋办一场婚礼，好似，好似阿娇咁样——”然后张敬轩的手就被握住了，关智斌的神情有些严肃，语气却一如既往地温和，“我哋迟啲，过几年先讲好唔好？”

张敬轩感觉自己胸腔里有股气上不来，下不去，把他堵得慌，风从不知名的方向撕开一个口子，呼呼地朝他涌来。他今夜回家前，女同事的老公上楼接她，顺便在众人面前给一个深吻，惹得一众人倒吸凉气，笑着把他俩赶走。他看着这个场景只觉得心酸，酸得冒起了泡泡。他也曾想象和关智斌在旺角街头手拖手，钻进冷饮店吃同一个冰淇淋——爱这种东西，谁又舍得去避讳，不过是人类再稀松平常不过的情感之一，他活了这么多年，却仍然做不到如此坦诚。他突然又想起关智斌的第一次红馆，他其实很希望那个时候关智斌能在台上悄悄地亲一亲他，告诉他，谢谢你，我爱你，但是关智斌没有，只敢在红馆大灯熄灭、人群散尽之时，和他在昏暗的休息室里流着泪亲吻，衣衫褪尽，汗水和喘息尽数交融——这已经是他们做过的最疯狂的事了。

那晚关智斌红着眼睛，哑着声音趴在他肩上，轻轻地说：“张轩，我都知噶，但系四面台无秘密啊。”——那个时候的神情，和他现在竭力想安抚自己的表情一模一样。张敬轩突然说不出别的话了，鼻子泛起酸意，他这样爱他，却不能告诉世界上千千万万人。他们也不过是无数普通爱侣中的两颗绿豆罢了，比起芸芸众生，他们的颠沛流离实在是平凡不过；可正是因为他们担当着歌手和演员的角色，为一段感情牺牲的时候却比任何人都要壮烈。张敬轩偶尔觉得豁出去也好——他其实想提出结婚很多次，关智斌坐在台下向他招手的时候，关智斌在后台噘嘴向他索吻的时候，关智斌因为他被污蔑偷偷哭泣被他撞见的时候，还有他在红馆舞台上当着八千多人的面对他说“多谢你张敬轩”的时候，还有他拿着奖杯说“多谢你唔介意同我传绯闻”，关智斌就这么笑着和他挥手对视的时候——包括刚刚那一刻，关智斌毫无顾忌地扑进他的怀抱里，张敬轩突然觉得没什么可以害怕的了，爱他的人依然会在，不爱的会离开，可那与他们无关。

而关智斌依然是那样沉静和严肃的表情，他说，张轩，我都好惊我哋未来会畀流言冲散。他已经失去过他一次了，那些虚浮的流言对他们的伤害不亚于一把尖刀扎在心脏的位置上，他只有一个张敬轩，没有别的什么筹码让他有足够的勇气面对那么多纷纷扰扰。他们的公开，无可置疑地将影响到两个人各自未来发展的道路，他才堪堪在演员的位置站稳脚跟，张敬轩好不容易为自己闯出一片天地——而他们在被推向风口浪尖的时刻，关智斌咽了咽口水，这些他珍爱的全部也许都将变成代价。他自觉没有自己的恋人那样努力和勇敢，只能将自己为数不多的温柔奉献给身边他所爱的人，张敬轩分到的是最多的一份。他看到自己的前同事、合作对象，又或是好友陆续公布恋情和婚讯，有时候也会想，别人是否知道他们相爱，这重要吗？他想守护这个他们自得的小天地，只有他们两个，至少现在是如此。

房内霎时被偌大的沉默笼罩，两个人都有些尴尬。在陌生的氛围下谈论结婚这样如此亲密而隆重的话题，他们十几年来是头一次。张敬轩偶尔会怪罪关智斌优柔寡断、瞻前顾后的软性子，让他不得不自通一项赶走男友烂桃花的能力；也许这次也是如此，但他此刻面对的不是烂桃花，他面对的是他自己。他有些急了，心里有根弦在微微动摇，像个即将溺毙的人抓住了一颗岸边的枯草。下一秒，他说了他这辈子最后悔的一句话。

“你系咪冇咁爱我喇？”

关智斌听到这话愣了一下，他第一反应是想为自己辩解，说，我等你到现在，为你煲汤，其实就是很爱你的表现——。可是正因为他这样爱他，关智斌觉得这不能作为筹码。想到这里他揉了揉困得要合上的眼睛，他不知道还能说什么，很委屈，红了眼眶。

张敬轩以为他会像个小孩辩解，叽里呱啦，吵个不停，然后两人又能顺理成章地闹作一团，也不管什么时候结婚的事情了。他有些手足无措了，这在他意料之外。张敬轩把碗推到一旁，看关智斌站起来，抱起他给他披上的外套。他突然觉得他们之间隔了一条很长的河流。

张敬轩想喊他，Kenny，关斌，但是没有喊出口。他就这么抬头看着他，等他说话。

关智斌知道他最近在忙新歌的事，还有近在眼前的演唱会，越来越大的精神压力在所难免。他和这个家是他最后的港湾，他理应纵容他，但这样重要的事，他实在无法草率地答应下来。

关智斌不想伤他的心，在心底叹了口气，说，我一直，一直都好爱你噶。早啲瞓，唔好谂多啦。然后他轻轻地抱了抱他，想着这个话题就不了了之了。

他钻进了浴室，空留张敬轩一个人面对摆满了手办和纪念物的橱柜，还没熄灭的香薰，两个人在市场一眼相中的多肉盆栽，还有为数不多的单独合影——那个白金的相框被张敬轩不眨眼地买下回家后自然免不了关智斌的好一顿心疼和责备，这些曾经有着踏实的温柔触感的事物，现在却沉甸甸地压迫着他，他想起日落前大海的涨潮，一下又一下，有如星球的阵痛。他把空碗放进水池里，看着碗里的水一点点变多，再一点点漫出来，他有些自我怀疑了，是不是物极必反，他们早就应该止步于某处，破镜重圆也只是愧疚作祟。

关智斌在浴缸里沉下身子，在水汽的氤氲里留心听着门外的动静。厨房的水声安静了，衣柜门被打开又关上，随后脚步声越来越近，有人在浴室门前停下。他忽然变得紧张起来，也许是因为他赤裸着身体，心跳的声音都格外清晰。通常张敬轩会门也不敲直接闯进来，给他“送睡衣”，其实是想趁机擦枪走火。因为关智斌不喜欢带衣服进浴室，有时洗完澡随便扯一条毛巾就出来，张敬轩忍不了——各种意义上的，因为他擦干身子就把毛巾丢到沙发上若无其事地跟他说话，好吧，有些时候毛巾乱丢的坏习惯张敬轩可以忍，但是关智斌周身冒着翻腾的雾气，一双葡萄眼湿漉漉地看着他，当下他就没把持住，全身上下的血液都涌到头顶，直接快步走过去把人按在了墙上，一边低头去含他的耳垂，一边在唇齿摩擦的缝隙间轻声呢喃，恨不得将他就地正法。

然而现在关智斌听不见浴室开门的声音，张敬轩在门口站了有好一会，他泡澡泡得头皮发麻才出来，看见门外空无一人，脚边是他的睡衣。他知道张敬轩一定生气了，卧室里的双人床是空的，客厅里也不见他的身影，只有时钟还在滴答响。关智斌想了想，最终还是摸出手机给他拨电话，没接。

凌晨两点四十分，关智斌被门口窸窣的响动吵醒，紧接着他感受到床的另一边深深塌陷下来。

“咁夜啫，你系边度啊……”

关智斌听见躺在他身旁的人翻了个身，没有回答他的问题。

一夜无眠。

张敬轩后来这段时间都让自己忙得神龙见首不见尾，关智斌也就任由他去了。关智斌把自己的年假提前了，一个人飞去欧洲，本来需要迁就张敬轩的日程也变松了，他便向Mani多要了几天，打算去欧洲各处转转，散散心。出发的那天，他只提了一个行李箱，正好碰上刚回家的张敬轩。

两个人在玄关撞见，都愣了一下。张敬轩没带伞，冒着大雨回来，他揉揉淋湿的头发，直接堵在关智斌面前。其实他不反对关智斌擅自把双人游改成独自旅行，两个人都心照不宣，这样的状态同去旅游，无疑会催化感情加速破裂。现在张敬轩有很多注意事项想嘱咐他，但他觉得现在他应该还是生气的状态，不适合他啰嗦又婆妈地为他打点一切——至少对于他而言他拉不下这个面子，所以他问，“我前两日写畀你嘅纸条睇咗未？上有list。”

关智斌摸了摸鼻子，两个人冷战以来几乎没怎么认真地说过话，日常的交流无非是“翻嚟喇”“食咗未”一些零碎的片段，他有些意外的小开心，笑了一下，“多谢晒，都准备齐全噶。”他眼底盛着一小片跳跃的色彩，下一秒看见他这副落汤鸡的败相，又忍不住提醒他，快啲冲凉，柜上有姜糖，记得煮啲热糖水饮。

然后关智斌出门了，他一个人杵在门口。有些许赌气的情绪在，他慢悠悠地洗完了澡，套了条薄薄的裤子，柜子里的姜糖只有一点点了，他没打算用，只接了杯温水喝，瘫在沙发上发呆。

他们很久以前去冲绳，沙滩上人流如织，他们戴着渔夫帽和墨镜，张敬轩想偷偷地牵手，趁恋人不注意，慢慢靠近勾住他的小指。

“喂呀！”关智斌吓到了，但很明显他也不舍得放开，一个劲地把两个人勾在一起的手往身后藏，“宜家呢度咁多人！”张敬轩笑着，把脸凑近他，“系啦，唔会有人注意到我哋嘅。”他把手掌翻过来跟他十指相扣，看关智斌一脸的紧张又不好意思，挣不开他的手。张敬轩奸计得逞，看湛蓝的天空里漂浮着的云都是轻盈的快乐。

看样子关智斌也想牵得久一些，又不想过分张扬，他想了一下，说，放手啦张敬轩，我手上都系你嘅臭汗。后者嘿嘿笑了一声，把他的手轻轻抽出来，勾回小指之前还不忘像只猫一样在关智斌的手心里轻轻挠了两下。要命，太要命了，关智斌脸红得要滴出血，张敬轩觉得这个人真是可爱极了。

张敬轩的听觉远远敏感过视觉，水天一色的磅礴他在西贡见过无数次，早已不足为奇。他此刻和生命里最重要的人一起躺在沙滩上，听他均匀而放松的呼吸声，海水裹挟着风声翻涌又退却，他仿佛听见某日教堂内唱诗班吟诵的赞歌，清脆空灵的嗓音从港岛漂游过日本海，捎上了清甜的花香味。那日他们偷偷绕到教堂后，和另一对新人接受神父的教诲，双手合十，在暗处虔诚祷告，闭着眼睛听白鸽振翅飞入天空。岁月静好，他多希望时间能停留在这一刻。

张敬轩不知道是哪里出了差错，从前看关智斌在公共场合被他撩得不知所措的反应是他小小的乐趣之一，他知道他不会真正生气，欲迎还拒的可爱表情他始终记得清楚。现在他把玩笑变成婚书和戒指，仰头朝上帝发誓，我们诚心祷告，生生世世都做爱侣——关智斌反而展现出犹豫和抗拒的情绪来。

他没发现自己哭了，脸上多了好几道泪痕，他抹了把脸，感觉头很沉，异常疲惫，像个缴械投降的无用士兵。伸手探了下额头，发烧了。他把杯子里早就冷掉的水一饮而尽，拖着滚烫的身体去卧室里找体温计，找到他几天没碰过的私人电话，准备拨给助理，发现有一通上周的未接来电，还有一条短讯。

“返嚟啦痴线”

时间是凌晨两点，他喝完了Chef Kenny煲的汤的那个晚上。

张敬轩伸手要去抢桌上的酒瓶，容祖儿眼疾手快，一把夺过来，“唔好再饮啦，关斌睇你个样都嫌。”

他说他没醉，他其实真没醉，清醒得很。

手机响了，还是特别提示音，远在圣托里尼的关智斌发了一条ig，是日落时分的火山岛，照片上的男人穿了一件白色的立领风衣，微微抬起下颔看向摄影者，笑得又得意又温柔，眼波荡漾宛如清晨密歇根湖面的星光；他身后的暮光和雾霭仿佛有动态，短暂地交融又分离，橙色红色蓝色黄色紫色，随意晕染成黏腻的质感，暧昧地滑向地平线那处。

他郑重其事地点了个赞，然后就接到了消息通知，关智斌点赞了他两天前发的那条演唱会总结的长文。他随手刷了刷，也有不少人在猜为什么关智斌会突然跑去看日落而放了张敬轩演唱会的鸽子，毕竟说要让他当嘉宾可是一早就定好的事。

张敬轩看了几条无端的猜测，把手机摁灭，让它在手里转了几个圈，问容祖儿：“你系咪下个礼拜要开party啊？”

换了个场合，张敬轩不知怎么竟觉得舒适很多。容祖儿带着一众朋友又唱又跳，张敬轩病还没好得完全，他拿了一听气泡酒瘫在容祖儿家的沙发上，小口小口地抿着。

他托熟人按照原车的比例做了一个鼠标大小的伦敦巴士模型，车身漆红，车头贴的是“1230”的黑体巴士号，车尾牌号H.0201，两侧贴了米字旗，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，座椅方向盘什么的零件都安进去了，仔细从车窗看进去，还有两个小人彼此依偎在座椅上。他的体温还有点偏高，握着它，手心渗出少少汗，他便换了只手拿着，用卫衣袖子随便擦了擦手。毕竟除了巴士模型，还有另一个礼物要给关智斌。

——希望他能满意吧，他紧张地想着，一只手握紧了那只小巧的伦敦巴士模型。此时门响了，他条件反射地回头去看，发现来人不是关智斌，他稍稍松口气，却又有些失望。

期间有人叫他去玩游戏，他都婉拒了，说生病在吃药，没有什么力气，你们去玩吧。其实是他不敢分神，怕又错过些什么。  
关智斌晚些时候才到，他刚从国际航班上下来，放了行李就赶来容祖儿家。张敬轩知道他来了，没有其他朋友一起去门口迎他，只是拿着酒瓶站起来，看向门的方向。

几个朋友簇拥着关智斌，他连声应和，也在人群里找张敬轩。他的眼神很轻，轻到只是对视了一眼，他就看见张敬轩的下巴冒出黑青的胡茬，面色苍白疲惫，卫衣的褶皱有些乱了，但是头发打理得很好，尽力表现出一副清爽的样子。关智斌心里隐隐地疼，他从容祖儿那里知道，他走的那天张敬轩发烧了，随之而来的还有重感冒，他估计着，拖沓没有一周半个月好不了。解铃还须他这个系铃人，他也无处倾诉，论谁都没法设身处地开导他们什么。

关智斌玩了几盘飞行棋，推说自己要去找东西吃休息一下，拒绝了唱歌的请求。他穿过绚烂的彩灯和此起彼伏的欢呼，钻出人堆。张敬轩仍然躺在沙发上，见他来了，把眼睛闭上转身背对他装休息，像只猫看见主人就把屁股转过去。十几年来这小把戏关智斌见多了，他直接在他旁边坐下，并没在意，反而看到茶几上的气泡酒。

“病都饮酒？唔死咗啊真系。”他把气泡酒拿开，张敬轩还是那副死人样，不理他。关智斌气不打一处来，想跟他好好谈谈的想法瞬间又放下，真系贱到爆。“宜家感觉点啊？仲有冇发烧住？”

张敬轩撩起眼皮瞄一眼他身旁的人，缓慢地转了个身，手里的巴士模型渡到背后。

“冇啦，就系…就系眼瞓，少少头晕。”他的声音拖着病态无力的沙哑，还有鼻音，看上去极其不愿意搭理关智斌似的。“好啦好啦，咁我哋翻去好好倾下，好唔好？”关智斌去拉他的手臂，张敬轩不应声，就由着他拉，他问了好几遍，才懒懒地答应了。

张敬轩心里干涸的小花又盛开了，本来他可以不用来这场party，但是直觉告诉他，在家里等关智斌回来又会是两个人相对而坐、一言不发的场面。人在处理和消化负面情绪的时候，会不自觉地躲进私人领域，寻求可靠的归属感。对于他们来说，私人领域便是那个小家，可是矛盾也出于此，卧室里摆着双人床，牙刷毛巾剃须刀水杯，甚至是被褥，都是一式两份——张敬轩睡相不好，会踢被子；那套房子里全都是两个人共同生活的痕迹，看到了心烦或许在所难免。

但如果是两个人一起从陌生的环境逃回避风港的话，就颇有种逃难情侣的感觉了。

于是张敬轩伸手扣入关智斌的指间，关智斌想，他绝对在撒娇：“个边都好吵，你喺度清净。”小白兔果然中了圈套，叹了口气说，“你仲生住病，点解要硬撑住嚟？不如我哋翻屋企啦。”张敬轩满意地笑了下，心里想，你不来的话我怎么可能会来呢。

他顺从地被他拉到车边，关智斌打开后座的门，让他上去躺着，张敬轩不肯，自作主张地打开副驾驶的门坐了进去。关智斌有点无奈，但病人还是要哄着顺毛，他也没坚持，上了驾驶座系好安全带，看见副驾上的病人先生垂着眼睛看他，“伸手出嚟。”他说。

关智斌不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但是他无条件地信任他，乖乖地伸手出来了。

是装饰很精巧的巴士模型，上面还有他们都喜欢的米字旗，金属质感，掂着有点沉，“乜嘢来噶？突然畀我礼物，当我系女仔咩？”

车内空气比较稀薄，张敬轩鼻塞，脸憋得有些红，但他看到关智斌脸上浮现出笑容，悬着的心放下了一半。“你用力捻下车轮。”关智斌照做了，模型里有小机关，“咔哒”一声，他的手心握成拳状，有两块冰凉的东西掉进他的手掌。

他已经有点预感，摊开手，是两枚戒指。关智斌沉默了。

“唔使惊，听我讲完好唔好？”张敬轩吸了吸鼻子，微微发烫的手盖上他的，“我，我已经知错咗。所以佢哋唔系结婚戒指，系订婚戒指。一直以嚟，我都好希望好希望我哋嘅关系得到最正嘅认可……”他抬头去看关智斌，对面的人已经有些不知所措了，大眼睛红红的。“但都唔想因为呢层关系束缚你嘅生活同埋工作。”

“喺宜家开始，一直到老，我哋都唔结婚，噉我哋永远都系‘Engaged’。你之前唔系话，万事万物得落定尘埃先可以有畀评价嘅资格咩？”关智斌的手被握紧了，他听着张敬轩的声音虚弱得似乎要脱力，他张了张嘴，让他喝水和让他继续说下去，不知道要选哪一个讲出来。

“如果我哋一直订婚，噉永远就只系我哋放唔落嚟嘅嘢，无论系边个劝阻我哋都好，我哋都有理由唔公开。你可以做你钟意嘅任何嘢，我都唔会将婚姻作为藉口干涉你。”

他明明说着很冷静的话，关智斌却控制不住自己哭出来。一直以来他扮演的都是supporter的角色，替别人考虑永远排在KennyList的第一位。他默默付出后对他极尽溢美之词的，全世界大有人在；而问他究竟中意什么，顾忌什么，替他拨去睡梦中阴霾的人却是凤毛麟角。

他习惯了当前者的次要角色，而后者，张敬轩，已经提前找到了他。

“但系，我就系想讲，以后有事，同我商量下，好唔好？我次次都好惊你粒声唔出噉走掉。”

——他还记得几年前他们分手，他气他说得最多的话。

关智斌霎时只觉得车顶缀满了星星，他漂浮在织得细密的云层里，紫水晶敲在空中碎成无数片闪着光的云翳，那日午后他在教堂的高墙下握紧他的手，神父庄严地宣读，我以圣灵、圣父、圣子的名义宣布，你们结为伴侣。现在，你可以亲吻你的新郎了——

微光一层层薄纱般披下来，这一刻他和张敬轩是上帝的宠眷。

他忘记松开安全带，戒指险些掉出手心，他偏着头，以一个非常狼狈的姿势，吻住了因为看见他流泪得这样汹涌又突然而不知所措的张敬轩。

“你唔怕惹风寒嘅咩？”张敬轩任由他吻了一会，也不管关智斌把鼻涕眼泪都擦在他的卫衣上，他捧着他的脸问他，看他的眼神温柔得像在看一只受宠若惊的小兔。

“我嘅体质都几好，点会啫？”话音刚落，他的安全带就“咔”地一声弹开了，张敬轩反客为主，病恹恹的无力表情好像是装出来的一样，他一手从安全带的搭扣上收回来，一手去摸关智斌手心里的戒指，然后捉住他的左手，笑着明知故问：“你钟唔钟意呢个订婚礼物呀，关智斌先生？”

戒指没有镶钻，张敬轩知道关智斌不爱那么张扬，但是他作为一名合格的水瓶座，自然要将这种浪漫的仪式感贯彻到底。戒指上方的凹槽的形状是莫比乌斯环的接口，凹槽内部分别刻着“Hins”和“Kenny”的字样，字母后刻了一个小小的土星，戒指中心向两侧延展出雕琢得精细的鹿角花纹，像春日抽枝的新芽被打磨得光滑圆钝。整枚戒指简单大气又不缺庄重美丽，作为订婚戒指实在是够格了。张敬轩拿起戒指，他在中指和无名指之间纠结了一下，最后还是把戒指套进了关智斌的中指。

张敬轩看着关智斌为他戴上戒指，便伸手把他的泪痕抹掉，倾身压了过去。汽车里空气沉闷，  
两个人呼吸交缠，狭小的空间里彼此的喘息声格外清晰。张敬轩把额头贴上去，跟关智斌眼对眼鼻子对鼻子地说：“睇下，宜家我退烧咗。”

关智斌几乎是下意识地扣紧了他的后背，他有没有退烧不知道，反正自己是要烧起来了。天色尚早，虽然现在没什么人经过，但空旷的停车场不时回荡着远处行人的脚步声，他有些惶惶然。

然而张敬轩亲吻他的鼻尖，然后轻啄一下他的嘴唇，并没给他反应的机会；自张敬轩从雅旺回来那晚之后，他们几乎没再有肌肤之亲，他焦急得像干渴的小兽，脑袋往他的怀里拱，手没停下去解他衬衫的纽扣，奈何驾驶位太狭窄，他施展不开，重感冒的后劲和情欲迸发两级冲击之下，他有些眼晕头昏，脑子里一团浆糊，他有些手忙脚乱了。关智斌也紧张得不得了，怕这时候有人走过来，又怕懵掉的张敬轩发现他快硬了——他其实挺想他的，但是他不敢在这里做，硌着手又要多几块不必要的淤青，到时候拿去车子去清理还要费一番功夫解释。想到这里他就羞的不得了，张敬轩这时候在他的脖子上盖了个戳，他吃痛地叫了一声，顺势扳他的肩膀：“翻屋企做呀，呢度有人……啱啱落飞机我都仲未食嘢，翻屋企食啲嘢先，我好攰啊。”

关智斌吃力地忍着，推了他好几下才推开。张敬轩被丢回副驾上，他不知道关智斌想那些杂七杂八的，只感觉自己快吃进嘴里的天鹅就这么飞了。他象征性地哼哼两声，揉揉发胀的太阳穴，有些不甘心，看关智斌红着脸，手忙脚乱地系安全带踩离合，他想，后座会不会宽一点。

“痴线！红灯啊！刹车！”

一路风驰电掣。

车库里的灯好像好久没换了，张敬轩想。光线有点暗，也可能是因为刚刚在车上他把窗打开了，试图让自己冷静下来，但是眼睛吹得有些疼。

“你过嚟睇下，呢个巴士模型好似跌到后座去喇。”

“系咩？”关智斌打开后座的门，半个身子探进去，脑袋伏在后座上找，看见那小小一只模型掉进了副驾驶的座位下面。他伸直了手去够，一下子抓住了它。

“得咗！”  
“得咗！”

关智斌想一个鲤鱼打挺起身，半途却被张敬轩欺身压了回去，不给任何余地地直接封住了他的嘴，然后解开了他的衬衫。“系咪宜家要尽下未婚夫嘅义务啊？”张敬轩一只手钳制住关智斌的手腕，丢掉褪下的衣物。

“骨滑啊你张敬轩！”关智斌这才知道自己掉进陷阱里了。

张敬轩看着他精壮的身躯，想到佛罗伦萨的《大卫》，棱角分明却不是刻薄相，肌肤干净有纹理。好在座椅足够大，两个人顺着张敬轩的力道翻了半个身，张敬轩手伸到关智斌腰后捏了捏，好像比之前更结实了，紧接着就要去解他的皮带。

关智斌把下巴搁在张敬轩的肩膀上，上半身紧紧贴着他的，听见他震如擂鼓的心跳声，“咁紧张？又唔系第一次。”然而张敬轩答非所问，甚至有些生气地抽出皮带，贴着他的额头恶狠狠地问他，“穿得咁正系要去见边位老总？”他帮他脱西装裤，是上个月定做的，张敬轩知道若非非常正式的场合他绝对不会穿，更何况他去旅游散心，怎么要带西装衬衫。

“只得你一个啊张老板，我都几忠诚。”两个人身子贴在一起，又交换了一个湿漉漉的长吻。关智斌不心虚，他下飞机前在西餐厅订了桌，打算回家让张敬轩换身衣服出发，眼下今天怕是没机会去了。

关智斌轻轻咬着张敬轩的耳垂，用舌头在口腔里来回湿润，呢喃着什么不清不楚的词语，帮他褪下裤子。张敬轩买卫衣喜欢选宽大的，图舒服，现在却碍事得很，他干脆自己脱掉了，跪在座椅上，高耸的欲望直接顶到了关智斌面前。

关智斌犹豫了一下，张嘴吞了下去，张敬轩托着恋人的头，一阵强烈汹涌的快感瞬间淹没了他，喘息声愈发沉重。他不停地吞吐，眼周泛红了，肉棒比往常温度偏高，压得他喉咙有些发苦。他扣着张敬轩的大腿，感觉嘴里的小动物在不自然地颤抖，“Kenny……”张敬轩只有在舞台上才这么叫他，关智斌此刻听来便血气上涌，双手攥得更紧了，“我忍唔住——”

刚从口中抽出来他就射了，浑浊的体液溅落在黑色的真皮套上格外醒目，关智斌顶着一头被他抓乱的头发，又贴向他——他下面也胀得很，快憋不住了，红着眼睛，闪着泪光哀求他：“张生……”

张老板在他眼角啄了一口以示安慰，翻身把他压在座椅上，下面替他用手套弄着，又像只狮子在他的身上攻城略地。下颔，喉结，锁骨，胸口，一路向下，他轻轻含住他的乳尖，用舌头濡湿了才往下走，关智斌感觉自己身上的星火被逐个点燃，他的身体内有一座燃烧的森林，烈火从脚尖蔓延到头顶，直接吞噬了他的理智。男人的掌心有着密而厚的茧，数次激得他不自觉地发出舒服的喘声，没多久他就泄在他手里。

张敬轩把关智斌拉起来，让他靠着靠背，自己则坐在他身前，左手扣着他的手，从副驾驶座椅后的收纳袋里摸出了一瓶润滑剂。

“喂呀！你几时放落去噶？”关智斌都不知道自己的车里什么时候放了这个，他这才反应过来，声音瞬间高了八度，“你阴我啊你！”说罢用力朝他肩膀咬了一口。

“嘶，你谋杀亲夫咩？”他吃痛，差点把润滑剂丢出去，然后转头用细小的胡茬蹭关智斌的脸，给他顺毛：“话晒老板啊嘛，神通广大。”关智斌头扭到一边，声音里故意带了点情绪：“你仲要呃我几次啊？”

“唔会再呃你啦，真系，张老板嘅限量版kiss要唔要啊？”他像只宠物狗，整个人挂在他身上，圆脑袋使劲地蹭他的颈窝，一副欲求不满的样子。关智斌两条腿堪堪要伸出车门外，张敬轩接着就要亲上来，他不从，扶着他的肩膀低头躲他的亲吻，两个人又闹在一起，动静大的很。

两个人身子缠在一起，腿勾着腿，张敬轩胡乱挤了润滑，伸手探入他的后庭，一边把关智斌往怀里揽。他不知道关智斌是不是故意的，仰起头把嘴唇凑到他耳边，伴随着他手指抽插的动作发出轻柔的喘息。关智斌的声线有种沙哑的性感，在他听来有如催情药一般致命，“张生，快啲，呃啊——”

张敬轩把手指抽出来，让他面对着自己坐上去。真皮坐垫不吸汗，关智斌觉得滑溜溜的难受，他努力把自己往张敬轩怀里缩，两个人的汗水流下又迅速交融在一起。关智斌小心翼翼地坐下去，他的身体一点点被鼓胀的欲望充满，一点点深入直至到达顶峰，张敬轩扶着他的腰上下不停，每一次冲撞都恰好在他的敏感点上，他仰着头，全身过电一般舒爽，仿佛置身于天堂。车内安静得连暖风的声音都停了，淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音交织，张敬轩把自己交代在他体内，唇齿交合间他说：“I love you.”

关智斌把下巴搁在他肩上，戴着戒指的左手撩起他耳后的头发，问他：“呢个戒指，有咩意义呀？”张敬轩抱着他，沉默了一会，继而又松开，把他们的额头抵在一起，看着他的眼睛：“Fearlessness。佢叫Fearlessness。我都好希望好希望，我同你以后都可以无畏噉面对一切。”

关智斌想着，张敬轩怎么好意思说自己眼浅，他今天都被他弄哭好几次。但他心里感动得要死，面上嘴硬，“张老板咁有心，我就收下呢份爱啦。”

天色早就暗了，车库的灯昏黄不清，纵欲后的关智斌眼神迷离，累得靠在张敬轩身上，他想起太平山黄昏时的薄雾，轻盈又暧昧，惹得他忍不住停留许久。

临时放了容祖儿的鸽子，西餐也没吃成，两个人又饿又累，在沙发上抱着对方躺了好一会，关智斌想起什么，摸了摸张敬轩的额头，问他，“量下体温先？”

他乖乖地爬起来去量了，关智斌去厨房熬粥。家里没什么食材，几粒鸡蛋一点青菜，他关上冰箱，张敬轩拖着身体朝卧室挪去，扑通一下整个人陷进床里。“听日你得闲吗？同我去趟market。”张敬轩听见了，脑袋动了两下，不知道是摇头还是点头，关智斌笑，踹他的小腿，“未婚夫要尽应尽嘅义务。”

他把脸埋在床单里，闷闷地回答他的未婚夫：“我知喇。”

公司年末联谊，张敬轩一反往常，他特地挑了关智斌身边的座位，抬手跟同事朋友打招呼，让人不想看见他戴在中指的那枚戒指都难。关智斌还能怎么办，当然是暗笑着默许了，他双手交叉着握住酒瓶的瓶身，堪堪遮住戒指，靠在桌上侧着身子看会场的装潢。张敬轩在跟别人聊天，偶尔和他对视一眼，关智斌抿着嘴唇掩不住开心的神色，目光向别处漂游一会，细想他们第一次在联谊上见面拘谨又跃跃欲试的气氛，真系，都十几年喇。

公司里的人都知道他们的关系，只是平日收收埋埋，没有正面承认过；不过也鲜少有人主动在人前提及，偶尔有人问起，重复率过高的领带和相同的帽衫，还有亮闪闪的耳钉，他们从不否认，就是轻轻地笑着，和来者碰杯，又继续下一个话题。似乎都是这样，有遮有掩的秘密才是潘多拉的魔盒，不经意间流露出来的细节甚至抵得过蜜里调油。关智斌想，他们只需要得到他们爱的人的祝福就足够了。

容祖儿眼尖，看见关智斌手上的戒指，嗓门一开，身边的人都纷纷侧目：“喂呀！啊关斌你几时订婚咗？边个女仔咁有福啫？都不话畀我哋知？”

关智斌心里想，边个你点会唔知？他偷偷瞄张敬轩，后者明显就是一副看好戏的表情，还不知道什么时候把左手插进了裤袋里。“你好嘢。”他做口型，不知道是对着张敬轩还是容祖儿。

他咽了咽口水，感觉身后mani的目光要把他烧穿，他不解释一下都不行了。

“啊边个？有人送畀我嘅礼物而已啊嘛！”他抬手转了转手上的戒指，笑得自然。

容祖儿知道他又装傻打太极，继续穷追不舍，“边个送戒指畀你做礼物？咁close？”

“系啦，好——close嘅，”他一边说着，一边把手搭在张敬轩的肩膀上，稍稍抬高了些声音，“佢送嘅。”

“畀大家介绍下，我嘅未婚夫，张敬轩先生。”

Fin


End file.
